osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayon
|image = File:Dayon.png |caption = Dayon as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = 1966 VA |Row 2 info = Takuzō Kamiyama (episode 1) →Hiroshi Otake (All others) |Row 3 title = 1988 VA |Row 3 info = Takuzo Kamiyama, Kenichi Ogata (understudy, 80 to 83) |Row 4 title= Pachinko VA |Row 4 info= Chafurin |Row 5 title= Pachislot VA |Row 5 info= Masaya Takatsuka |Row 6 title = 2015 VA |Row 6 info = Nobuo Tobita|Row 7 title = English VA|Row 7 info = TBA}} Dayōn (ダヨーン) is a recurring character in the series Osomatsu-kun. He was the last of the major supporting characters created and added to the manga by Akatsuka's assistant Kenichiro Takai, after Akatsuka requested him to come up with more new cast members. His name was devised after his common verbal tic, which he ends his sentences in. A counterpart of this character also exists in the 2015-2016 spinoff Osomatsu-san. Overview Dayōn is a very versatile bit character, even if he is never quite used in a lead part in Akatsuka's works. In Osomatsu-kun itself, he is used for many different types of supporting roles, often a policeman, shopkeeper, or whatever other minor part suits him. However, in -san, he is more often than not simply the cryptic "Phantom" type of man, existing to smile and do strange things. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Dayon has a large exaggerated mouth that stretches his face outwards giving him unrealistic proportions. He is usually seen smiling, similar to Jyushimatsu. Little changes between his designs in -kun and -san. He is a slender man usually dressed in a khaki-colored suit, with his hair neatly slicked and parted to the sides. His unusually-shaped head is one of his notable features, starting small at the top but widening out to emphasize that huge mouth and teeth. Stubble grows all over his face, and he has a long, curly mustache. In the original manga, Studio Zero anime, and the CR Osomatsu-kun pachinko game, he wears geta sandals as his footwear. But in the 1988 Pierrot anime and -san, he instead wears modern leather dress shoes. Personality He is often a simple, easy-going man, but his exact personality details and usage are variable with his role and he is officially described by Fujio Pro as an unclear man whose identity cannot be easily understood. His large mouth often comes into play for gags centered around his gluttony, where he can use his mouth to swallow anything as he pleases. This is not just limited to food, as he attempts to consume people and garbage, and this is exploited in -san. The large size of his mouth can also come in handy for forming snowballs to make snowmen. T One early appearance in -kun shows him to be fond of haiku. Speech Dayōn is best known for ending his sentences in "dayōn" or simply "yon". Relationships History Foreign Names Portrayals Gallery Dayon/Gallery Episode Appearances Trivia * According to Fujiko Fujio A's book "Manganica", Dayōn's face was modeled after Kiyoichi Tsunoda (elder brother of Jiro Tsunoda), when he pushed his face against glass as a joke. References Category:Male Characters